As She Was
by Laur718
Summary: A tragedy broke the family apart but years later the same tragedy would bring them all back together again...chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters but I do own** _ **Bob's Burgers**_ **socks…**

 _Gene Belcher woke up on a sunny Wednesday morning in his Manhattan apartment, life had been good to him as far as people could see. After high school, he completed his degree in music and got a job as a music producer for television shows. The people that he worked with were amazingly talented, he moved up quickly in his position, on the surface he was living a charmed life. He got up from his bed, and did his usual morning routine, seeing his old keytar on the floor and the date on the calendar made him remember._

"She was so young, she could have had so much," Gene said to himself.

 _Gene shook off the pain that he was feeling and left his apartment to go to work. He was hoping that something, anything would take his mind off her. Getting to his office he greeted everyone warmly, sitting in his office with the door closed he checked his email. There were the usual ones, and there was the one he would get once every couple of months…he knew it would be coming._

"Hey Gene,

I miss you…we miss you.

Love, T"

 _Tina…his sister the famous newspaper columnist. He saved every one of her articles, many of them had gotten national recognition. Of course, it wasn't her "erotic friend fanfiction" but it was something and he was proud of his big sister. Gene looked at the email again…he wanted to response…he didn't know the words. It had been a long time, seven years…seven years of living with the pain. A knock came at the door, Gene looked at the time and swore to himself, he was late for a meeting._

"Gene?" his boss Tom knocked at the door.

"Come on in…" Gene said quickly wiping his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked him. "You are never late for meetings."

"I was coming…" Gene answered quickly. "I just got held up by this email"

 _Gene quickly closed the email and followed Tom to the conference room, they were working on a few big accounts. The rest of the day went by at a snail's pace, when it was finally time to leave for the night Gene was relieved. Stopping by his usual place for dinner, Gene was in no mood to talk to the owner who reminded him too much of Teddy._

"Gene…my best customer." Tony said. "What will you have?"

"My usual burger," Gene answered. "To go."

"You got it." Tony answered.

 _Tony babbled on and on while he was cooking Gene's meal. Tony's place was nothing like the burger restaurant he had grown up in. It was cold and uninviting but he liked the food for the most part even if the bacon cheeseburger was just that. No pun filled names, no smiling, or silly pranks, it was far cry from Bob's Burgers._

"Here you are…one bacon cheeseburger." Tony said handing the bag to Gene.

"Thanks Tony…" Gene said, "Have a good night.,"

 _Like every night before then, his night was full of silence…he often longed for the sounds of the restaurant. He missed climbing into his parents' bed with his sisters, the laughter, he missed everything about growing up in their rundown seaside town. Gene dreamed that night of the little girl he knew in the pink bunny ears…the one that he missed so much. Waking up to his alarm, he quickly got showered and dressed…_

"Hey Tom…I just wanted to let you know I'm not coming in today…" Gene said in the voicemail to his boss.

 _Setting his phone on the table, he quickly packed a bag of clothes and grabbed his keys. Tom called him back while he was walking down the stairs, he said that everything was fine at the office and that Gene deserved a break. After getting into his car and driving for what seemed like forever, he finally got to the spot where every time he made this drive he would turn around. It wasn't going to happen that time, he was going to go the whole way this time. Gene opened the all too familiar door, the restaurant was packed and he was so glad to see that._

"We'll be with you in a second hun…" Linda said not looking up.

"Ok…how can I help…" Linda said trailing off.

"Hi Mom…" Gene said.

"Oh Bobby…" Linda said through her sobbing.

"Lin…what is…" Bob said trailing off.

"My baby boy…" Linda said hugging Gene.

 _Gene smiled for what felt like the first time in seven years. The customers were too busy with their meals to pay any attention to the sobbing restaurant owners. Bob quickly left the kitchen after washing his hands._

"Hi son." Bob said hugging Gene.

"Hi dad," Gene responded hugging his father back.

 _Linda went to the employee bathroom to collect herself and quickly returned to the restaurant._

"Oh my baby…" Linda said hugging Gene again. "I missed you…"

"Lin…Lin…" Bob said. "You're strangling him."

"I'm good…" Gene said. "But hungry."

"Oh! Of course," Linda said. "You! Move down so my baby can sit"

 _The customers at the counter moved down so that Gene could sit…he apologized but they were smiling so he was relieved. Bob quickly went into the kitchen and prepared the burger of the day for his son._

"I need to call Tina." Linda said quickly.

 _At the busy newspaper office, Tina was working on her latest article. Her office phone rang...knowing that only a few people had that number she picked it up._

"Tina Belcher." she answered.

"Tina…it's Mommy…" Linda said.

"Mom…is everything Ok?" Tina asked almost in a panic.

"I need you to come to the restaurant when you can…" Linda responded.

"I have to finish this article then I think I can sneak away," Tina said still typing away.

"Ok honey," Linda responded. "I'll see you then.

 _Tina wrote her article in record time, passing it off to an editor she could head to the restaurant. Tina took that familiar 10-minute drive, she visited her parents at the restaurant several times a week. After parking, she approached the door and opened it._

"Hey T…" Gene said without turning around in his seat.

"Oh my god…" Tina said in the same way her father would say it.

 _Gene got off the seat and hugged his sister…they both had tears streaming down their faces._

"Oh Gene…" Tina said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too T…" Gene responded.

 _Of course, Linda had started crying again…and so had Bob and a few of the customers that had known the family were dabbing their eyes. Tina gave both of her parents a hug, in the years that had past she had been the only constant thing in her parents lives. Tina and Gene went up to the apartment to talk while Bob and Linda continued working the restaurant._

"I tried Tina…I really tried to answer you back," Gene said pacing the living room while his sister sat on the couch.

"I know Gene," Tina responded. "I know how hard it was."

"She should be here with us," Gene said sitting down. "Not trapped where she is. Let's get her out."

"No" Tina said laughing.

 _It was nice to laugh and it was excellent to see her brother, Tina relaxed for the first time in a long time. Growing up they were the best of friends, it was always the three of them against everyone but now they were just two. Gene and Tina talked for a while longer and then headed down to the restaurant._

"I want to see Louise," Gene said suddenly.

"Oh honey, I don't know." Linda said. "It has been a long time and I'm not sure if she will even…"

"What?" Gene asked. "Recognize me? I don't care, I want to see my sister."

"If that's what you want Gene than that's what you will get," Bob said. "We will go and see Louise."

 **To be continued…thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own them…just a fan!**

 _Gene was surprised by his father's response. The restaurant was silent for a while as they cleaned the place up and Tina made a few phone calls outside. They had to face what happened to Louise, they haven't been able to do that for a lot of years._

 _The accident was tragic, it was reckless driving incident in the middle of the day right outside the restaurant. Bob and Linda were inside the restaurant, they heard the deafening squeal and Louise's scream. Gene and Tina were upstairs, rushing to the window Tina saw first what the scene outside was._

"What's going on Tina?" Gene asked trying to push is sister out of the way.

"No Gene…" Tina said through tears. "Don't look."

 _It didn't matter at that point…it was his sister and Gene was going to look. Gene looked out the window to see Louise laying in a small pile of blood…he let out a scream as he saw his mother and father rush outside. Tina grabbed him away from the window and held on to him._

"Gene…Gene…" Tina said through tears.

 _The rest was a blur, both Gene and Tina remember bits and pieces of what came after. They remember the sirens and the sound of their mother screaming and sobbing…their father was sobbing and cursing the world. Bob had picked up Louise's blood soaked rabbit ears…he was still holding on to them when everyone was loaded into the ambulance. Linda had sent up Mort to watch the kids…they didn't talk to him or each other. In the silence of their bedrooms the sobbing was all they had. Mort was on the couch when Tina appeared in the living room._

"Tina?" Mort asked carefully. "Do you need anything?"

"No…I'm checking on Gene." she responded.

 _Tina knocked on Gene's door, he was laying on his bed. He didn't say anything to his sister, Tina walked in and sat on his bed. Gene sat up…he hugged his sister with all his might._

"I love you Tina." Gene said.

"I love you too Gene." Tina said wiping her eyes.

 _After the accident, Linda gave up drinking and so did Bob. Linda didn't sing much anymore…she didn't smile a lot either. Gene and Tina would go to school and work at the restaurant but the silence in the building was deafening. Teddy and Mort would still stop by the restaurant daily, they would talk to Bob and Linda they never really listened. Tina gave up on her pursuit of Jimmy Jr, the pizzeria closed shortly after the accident. However, the restaurant became more popular than ever before but the money didn't matter when their youngest child in a facility for the rest of her life._

 **Present Time:**

 _After closing the restaurant, the family went back up the apartment to make plans for the next day._

"Tina, if you need to go to work tomorrow." Linda said as she sat at the kitchen table.

"No, I'm good," Tina responded. "They practically begged me to take time off."

"I let my boss know too, so I'm good," Gene said sitting next to his sister.

"Oh, my babies…" Linda said holding Tina and Gene's hands. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Gene said.

"Oh Bobby…" Linda said to her husband. "Our kids are going to be back together."

"About time Lin." Bob responded.

 _The family sat in silence for a couple of moments._

"Ok…if no one else is going to say it...I will" Gene said. "I'm starving!"

"Typical Gene," Tina said laughing.

 _Bob prepped the family dinner, and the three of them sat down and ate for the first time in a long time._

"I keep thinking she's sitting next to me," Gene said after a couple of minutes.

"I know what you mean," Bob said. "I kept hearing her voice."

 _Linda wiped her eyes, getting up from table she walked into her and Bob's room. Reaching under the pillow on her side of the bed she grabbed Louise's bunny ears. Going back to the kitchen she sat down and put the ears on the table._

"I washed them so many times," she said.

"She would kill you if she knew you washed them," Tina said smiling.

 _Everyone relaxed a little and laughed, finishing their meal everyone helped clean up the mess. Everyone changed into their pajamas and helped set up makeshift beds for all of them in the living room._

"Ok who is ready for fart noises?" Gene asked.

"Oh my god Gene," Bob said stifling a laugh.

"Come on…I have them on my phone," Gene responded.

 _Gene played them and the family fell into a fit of giggling that lasted a good five minutes. After settling down, the smiles on their faces were bigger than Gene had seen in a long time._

"I am so happy I'm here," Gene said.

"We are too honey," Linda said kissing on the cheek.

 _One by one they all went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. They weren't in the most comfortable sleeping positions but at that point it didn't matter._

"Goodnight Louise, I love you." Linda, Bob, Tina, and Gene said out loud before falling asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

 _Everyone awoke with the sun, they were keeping the restaurant closed so they could visit Louise. Everyone laid in their makeshift bed talking until Bob got up and make everyone breakfast. After eating and getting ready for the day, Bob drove them all to the hospital to see their sister and daughter._

"We are here to see Louise Belcher." Linda said to the receptionist.

 _Linda signed them all in, her hand shook a little when writing Gene's name._

"All right, I'm sure you know the drill by now," the receptionist said.

 _The hospital that Louise stayed in was heavily monitored, people were always trying to escape or hurt themselves or the doctors. The Belcher's put on their name tags…full names on them were always required. A nurse had to guide them to Louise, she had a corner room all by herself, when they reached the floor they were let out and Louise's doctor met them._

"Hello Belchers" Dr. Wilson said.

"Hi Dr. Wilson." Linda said. "This is our son Gene…you haven't met him yet."

 _Gene shook the doctors hand and they made their way through the floor silently. Linda and Bob held hands the entire way, Tina followed behind them while Gene followed her slowly. The way the rooms looked, they were all dimly lit and small with minimal furniture in it, there were even bars on some of the windows…it was prison in a way._

"Hi baby…" Linda said walking into the room. "Look who's here with me…its dad and Tina."

 _Louise didn't move, she continued staring out the bar covered window._

"Honey." Linda continued. "Gene is here too. Your brother is here to see you."

 _Bob and Tina were sitting on the bed when Gene walked in the room. He saw the sadness on his father and sisters faces…he had to continue to be brave for all of them. Linda moved Louise's wheelchair from the window…she could see everyone now._

"Hi Louise," Gene said to his sister. "I missed you…I love you."

"She's not talking much these days Gene," Bob said quickly. "But she knows."

 _After the accident, Louise was extremely combative…she would argue with anyone and everyone. She would get so violent, screaming at the top of her lungs at all hours of the day and night. The violence in such a young child at the time was shocking to the medical professionals that attempted to treat her. They were often slapped or bitten even after restraining her. After a series of expensive and in-depth medical treatments, the doctors couldn't nail down the issue. They couldn't explain why she was prone to extreme violence or why she had stopped talking entirely. The pills that she was given numbed the pain from the accident but they didn't solve her outbursts, eventually the violence stopped but the mutism continued. The family left Gene alone with Louise for a couple of minutes while they went to go and speak with the doctor._

"I never forgot about you Louise," Gene said. "I just didn't want to face it."

 _Louise looked at her brother, her eyes were the same as they always were. He could sense that seeing him caused a change in her._

"If we could go back, I would…I would change everything." Gene said his voice breaking.

"Son of a bitch, Louise." Gene said wiping his tears. "I want to get you out of here, I want you to come up with one of your plans. I miss…"

 _Bob, Linda, and Tina came back into the room at that moment. Linda saw her son crying and she gave him a hug._

"I know honey," Linda said. "It's hard seeing her like this."

"I want to pay for treatments or in home care or something," Gene said. "I need her out of here. I need her…"

"Gene, there is nothing we can do," Bob said. "There is no miracle cure…there is no amount of money that can fix her. We know how you feel about your sister and believe me son…we tried so many things."

 _Gene nodded his head, his father was right and he was acting out of emotion. His sisters were absolutely his best friends in the world and he would do anything for them. Gene slammed his hand on the side table by Louise's bed and started walking out the door._

"Gene…don't…" Louise said quietly.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything you recognize…just a fan!**

 _Gene stopped dead in his tracks, it took him but a moment to register in his head what he had heard. Turning back around he saw his father comforting his sobbing mother and his sister Tina wiping her eyes._

"I'm not going anywhere," Gene said walking back in the room. "I'm not leaving her."

 _Gene looked at his sister, she was now staring out the bar covered window. He really wanted to hear her voice again but he didn't want to push her. Linda and Bob went to get the doctor and explain to him what had happened. While they were gone Gene and Tina asked their sister questions hoping for a response. She was silent, and she wouldn't look at them while they were asking her questions._

"What now Tina?" Gene asked his sister. "You heard it? Right?"

"I heard it," Tina responded.

 _Linda and Bob returned with the doctor who was just as shocked as the Belcher family. He tried to get Louise to talk to him, she wouldn't make a noise and continued to look out the window._

"What is going on with my daughter?" Bob demanded looking at the doctor.

"Mr. Belcher," Dr. Wilson started. "I've never seen anything like this in my life. Louise is capable of walking, I've seen it…she chooses not to. Louise is a smart girl, she worked with very qualified therapists but they can't fix it. There is nothing that can be done, she has to want to walk and talk, she is listening to us I know she is."

"Then why the hell is she here?" Bob said raising his voice. "If all these doctors, therapists and money can't fix her what do we do?"

"Bobby…" Linda said.

 _Linda put her hand on her husband's shoulder. Gene and Tina looked at their parents, they watched these people struggle for years first at the restaurant and now with Louise. The people that they had depended on for so many years to be their strange started to crumble right in front of them._

"I'm sorry," Dr. Wilson said to the family. "She can't be fixed."

 _The doctor walked out of the room, the tears welled up in all their eyes. Bob sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Gene gave his mother and sister hugs, sneaking a glance at Louise he thought he saw tears in her eyes._

"Louise, it's me Gene," he said walking over to her. "I know you are in there, where are you?"

 _Gene picked up a family picture that was next to her nightstand and bought it back over it to her. Pointing to each of them he told her who they were and how much they meant to her. Louise sat in her chair listening intently to her brother, the therapists had worked with her for hours on end. They never could get through to her, those few moments with her brother had started a change in her._

"Gene, honey," Linda said to her son. "We need to leave, visiting hours are almost over."

"Bye Louise," Gene said planting a kiss on her forehead. "Get better."

 _The rest of the Belcher family rode the elevator in silence after they said their goodbyes. After getting into the car and getting back to the restaurant, Tina had to make her way back to work at least for a little bit. She hugged her parents and her brother and bid goodbye promising to call them later or stop by the next day when she had more time._

"I'm going to go lay down," Gene said making his way to his old bedroom.

 _Before reaching the familiar door, he quietly opened the door to Louise's room. The room looked the same except everything had age and layers of dust on it. After closing the door, he retreated to his childhood bedroom, the room was bright with newer paint on the walls. There were boxes of his things carefully labeled with his name on them. Gene contacted his boss with a basic version of what was happening and with his bosses blessing he was going to stay for as long as he was needed._

"What now Bobby?" Linda asked her husband as they reluctantly opened the restaurant.

"We make hamburgers and we live our lives, that's what she would have wanted Lin." Bob responded from the kitchen.

"No…it's not." Linda responded.

 _The couple was at odds but remained professional helping their customers in a timely manner._

 _Upstairs in the apartment, Gene was trying his best to push the thoughts of everything out of his mind and relax. Finally closing his eyes, the sound of Louise's voice suddenly awakened him. Bolting up in the bed, he called out to her…there was no response…there was never a response. He closed his eyes again, this time there was silence and he could rest. After a while he headed down to the restaurant, he was glad to see the place busy and he pitched in to help his parents. After closing the restaurant, they retreated upstairs to eat and relax for the evening, there wasn't much said between the three of them. The next morning, Linda, Bob and Gene made their way to the hospital, it was a long and silent drive._

"Going to the hospital, I will keep you updated with anything new," Gene messaged his sister who would be in meetings all day.

"Ok…thanks…love you." Tina would message back to him.

The Belcher's followed the familiar routines of the hospital, Linda and Bob knew them by heart. Going up to Louise's room, they found her in a way they had hadn't seen her before. She was dressed in clothing instead of pajamas and a therapist was working with her.

"You must be Louise's family," the woman said standing up with her hand outreached. "I'm Anna"

 _Linda, Bob, and Gene shook her hand one right after another and introduced themselves._

"Louise is such a sweet girl." Anna said. "I'm so glad to be working with her again"

 _The Belcher's all looked at each other, the doctors had described Louise as many things but sweet was not one of them. Anna explained that she came to work with Louise after her fits of anger had subsided and the mutism started. She had stopped for quite a while, but Dr. Wilson had contacted her again after the Belcher's left yesterday and he wanted her to started working with Louise_

"The doctor said that you folks are really wanting Louise to get better. I don't blame you but there are only so many things we can do professionally," Anna explained to the family. "I'm going to leave you folks alone for a while. Bye Louise."

"I want to slap her face," Linda said when she was out of ear shot.

 _Gene was about to agree with his mother when he looked at the nightstand. There were four shakily written letters on a piece of paper, it said. "G…E…N…E." Underneath his name was a wobbly T…I…N…A and following that was her own name with even more of a wobble to it._

"Mom…" Gene said handing the note to his mother after he took a picture for his sister.

"I can't believe it," Linda handing the note to Bob.

 _They all sat on the bed in silence for a few seconds, looking up Gene saw his sister standing by the window. She was wobbly and holding on to anything she could for support. Quickly he walked over to her and held her up, smiling he carefully turned her around. The young girl that always wore her bunny ears with such confidence was struggling to stand up on her own. She stood to face her family for the first time in so many years. The years had aged her of course, they had changed her mentally but in their eyes, she was still their sister and daughter._

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything you recognize…just a fan!**

 _Louise stood for only a few moments with Gene's help. He carefully sat her back down in the wheelchair._

"See I told you," Gene said to his parents. "She needed someone to believe in her…she needed me here."

 _Linda looked at her husband, he didn't return the glance. He was looking intently at Louise, he didn't always understand his children but he knew how much they needed each other. He knew what happened to Louise caused a break in all of them, he understood why Gene left and why it took him so long to come back._

"She won't be the same Gene," Bob said suddenly. "She won't be the way that she was."

"I know Dad," Gene responded looking at Louise who had her eyes closed.

 _The doctor and the therapist entered the room; Louise of course was stubborn and wouldn't write or stand. Gene stepped out of the room to call Tina who had left him a voicemail, he also needed a break. After updating Tina about what was going on, he returned to his sister's room, Linda and Bob were trying to get Louise to talk to them with the doctor's help._

"Come on baby," Linda said. "Its mommy…you know me."

"Louise…we don't want to do this anymore," Bob said with frustration in his voice. "We want you to be better."

 _Gene stood silently in the room as his parents and the doctors did all they could to get her to respond. Of course he missed the way that Louise was, she was funny, daring, outgoing and at nine years old she kept a lot of people on their toes. But here, years later...she was someone that they didn't recognize. Those memories of her were the ones that kept him going, those were the ones that he would come back for._

"We should go," Gene said suddenly looking at his parents.

 _Bob and Linda reluctantly agreed with their son, they said their goodbyes to Louise and walked out of the room._

"I'll come back for her." Gene said to the doctor. "You've done enough damage."

 _The Belcher's drove home silently, when they reached the apartment Gene quickly packed up his belongings._

"Gene, where are you going?" Linda asked.

"I can't be here…I can't do this…" Gene replied, his voice breaking.

"Oh honey," Linda said hugging her son. "We know how hard it is but there isn't anything we haven't tried or done."

"I know you guys love Louise, but they are ruining her there," Gene responded.

"Yeah, they are." Bob said. "What are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to kidnap her," Gene said in all seriousness.

"No," responded Bob.

"Well I'm out of ideas," Gene said.

 _Linda smiled at her son's response about kidnapping his sister, it was such a "Louise" answer. Before any additional discussion could take place the door of the apartment swung open. Tina walked up the stairs and looked at her brother with his luggage by his side and their parents clearly upset._

"You aren't going anywhere Gene," Tina said stepping into the living room and sitting on the couch. "No one is going anywhere until we figure things out."

 _Linda looked at Bob was quite surprised by the approach that Tina was taking, this was not at all like their oldest daughter. The family talked and cried for hours until what they all thought was a good plan._

 **The Next Morning**

 _Linda, Bob and Gene got ready to go to the hospital and after picking up Tina the Belcher family made their way. Gene answered work emails as Bob drove the car, they were all silent…Gene missed when they used to talk in the car or sing._

"I'm sorry I left," Gene said suddenly. "I'm sorry I abandoned the family. I'm sorry I eat at this restaurant that has the crappiest hamburgers. I'm sorry that its not me in that prison."

"How would have that been better than this Gene?" Bob asked. "We would still be in the car going to see you. We don't give up in this family…we know that Louise would be here with us if she could. We keep going…we endure, and we make the best of the worst. This family has been though the ringer and here we are…we're still here."

 _Linda wiped her eyes and nodded her head, turning up the radio she sang along for the first time in years. Tina, Gene and Bob slowly joined her as they pulled into the hospital. Getting out of the car they all walked together into the hospital. Following the usual routine, they reached Louise's floor and where met by the doctor._

"Bob and Linda," the doctor said quickly. "Can I speak with you over here?"

 _The doctor lead them to an office area while Gene and Tina hung back. The door to Louise's room was closed, which was a strange sight. They watched their parents walk into the doctor's office and quickly shut the door, Gene and Tina walked a little way down the hall and found some benches._

"What do you think is going on in there?" Tina asked her brother.

 _Gene was about the answer his sister when he heard some muffled screaming from the doctor's office._

"Tina?" Gene asked getting up off the bench. "Was that mom?"

"For all of us." Tina said. "I really hope not."

 _Gene sat back down next to his sister, the clock in the hallway ticking the seconds and minutes was the only noise they heard. An agonizing ten minutes had crept by, then another ten, they saw the same nurse with the medicine cart walk by them again and again. After waiting on that cold bench for the better part of an hour, Bob and Linda exited the doctor's office._

"She's gone," Bob said quietly to his children.

 _Just hearing the words set a shock wave through all of them, Linda went weak in the knees and joined her crying children on the bench. Bob comforted all of them at once, wrapping his arms around them he could feel their bodies shaking. The family left the hospital with more pain then they had ever experienced in their lives, Bob and Linda tried to explain to their children what had happened. The doctors had gone in to Louise's room, earlier that morning and they had found her on the floor. After trying to revive her, they concluded that her body had just given up on itself and she had passed away. Louise was always a fighter, from the day she was born through the accident and until her last breath._

"Now what?" Gene asked, his voice shaking as he held on to the couch pillow. "I don't want to see her in that box…I can't…"

"I don't want to see her like that either," Bob said looking at his wife and children. "We have to remember the way that she was."

 _The next few months went by quickly; Louise's body was released to the family after doing more tests. They decided to cremate her…the urn would have a place of honor in the family living room, it even wore her bunny ears. Gene moved closer to the family, working from his new apartment in town and traveling to Manhattan when he had to. Tina gained more recognition for her writing.. Bob and Linda ran the restaurant with as much enthusiasm as they always had because they knew that Louise was watching over the them…as she was._

 **Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it.**


End file.
